


Cinco vezes (e meia) amor

by JoxterCat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxterCat/pseuds/JoxterCat
Summary: Cinco vezes em que Aziraphale soube que era amor por aquela serpente.E uma meia vez, que foi quando Crowley soube que era amor por aquele anjo.





	Cinco vezes (e meia) amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pipezinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/gifts).

> Para a Pipe.  
Eu queria fazer uma nota bonita, explicando que eu já tinha marinado essa ideia fazia tempo e que seria para você, já que você joga a linha e eu mordo o anzol. Mas eu sou meio desajeitada com isso.  
É isso? Espero que você goste, foi feita com amor. 
> 
> Sou dona de nada, não. Se fosse, ia ter cena explícita para explicar aquela "estauta" no apartamento do Crowley.
> 
> Inspiração em Todas as vezes que eu soube que era amor da Mares.

**Cinco vezes em que Aziraphale (e uma meia vez em que Crowley) soube que era amor**

**1**

"Você não pode afogar as criancinhas!"

Naqueles quase dois mil anos em que eles se conheciam, Aziraphale havia notado algumas coisas sobre a serpente demoníaca. Mesmo que o ruivo se fizesse de durão e não gostasse de demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento além do sarcasmo e da eventual raiva, o demônio tinha um fraco por criaturas vulneráveis. Fosse um filhote de animal perdido do ninho, fosse um humano idoso sozinho. 

Mas, em especial, o fraco do demônio eram as crianças humanas. 

A indignação de Crawly não foi surpresa para o principado, quando soube que Deus planejava afogar a todos, inclusive as crianças. Apesar de estar vexado com a situação, Aziraphale sabia que o amigo estaria mais preocupado em ajudar aquelas criaturas, de uma forma que o Inferno não soubesse. 

Por isso mesmo ele apenas sorriu, quando viu um barquinho, não tão grande quanto o de Noé, velejando ao longe, comandado por um ruivo de cabelos longos, com risos de crianças emanando de seu interior, na tempestade. 

Ali ele soube que era amor.

**2**

A Revolução Francesa era violenta e nada bonita. Aziraphale entendia que as pessoas estavam cansadas de serem abusadas por seus senhorios e que isso, inegavelmente, aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

Mas precisava de tanto sangue? E ele precisava estar trancafiado naquela cela fétida?

Foi com alívio que ele recebeu a ajuda de Crawly para escapar do lugar, apesar de não aprovar a ideia de trocar de lugar com outra criatura vivente (mesmo que essa criatura quisesse arrancar sua cabeça fora). Respirou fundo, caminhando com o ruivo até o pequeno restaurante, onde comeriam os deliciosos crepes. 

"Você sabe", começou o demônio, parando para admirar o captor do anjo perdendo a cabeça na guilhotina e arrancando um grito animado da multidão, que se aglomerava para ver o espetáculo macabro. "Eu não posso tirar os olhos de você por um minuto, ou você vai se envolver em uma baita confusão. Você, anjo, é como uma criança que precisa de ajuda e de cuidado." 

Aquela afirmação fez com que as orelhas de Aziraphale pegassem fogo e ele soube, ali, que sempre poderia contar com Crawly para estar seguro. 

Era amor. Indubitavelmente aquilo era amor. 

**3**

A terceira vez que Aziraphale percebeu que era amor, foi quando suas mãos tocaram as de Crowley (sim, agora Anthony J Crowley, e Aziraphale não sabia o que o J significava), no meio dos escombros de uma igreja, quando o demônio lhe entregou a maleta com os preciosos livros. 

Os exemplares intactos, nem mesmo um arranhão nas capas, uma expressão de resignação no rosto da serpente. Depois de quase um século sem se verem, Crowley ainda mantinha a promessa de olhar por ele, pois Aziraphale só se metia em confusão.

E, sabendo como os livros eram importantes para o principado loiro, ele os havia salvado com um pequeno milagre, depois de ter quase se machucado seriamente no solo sagrado. Tudo isso sem mencionar querer algo em troca.

Crowley o havia feito feliz, simplesmente, por querer ver seu bem, mesmo que o ruivo jamais fosse admitir. 

E Aziraphale sabia que era amor.

**4**

"Você vai rápido demais para mim, Crowley." Deixar um carro nunca foi tão difícil para o anjo. Ah, Deus, por que tão doloroso? Engoliu as lágrimas e não se virou. Ele havia entregado nas mãos do rapaz de óculos escuros algo que poderia matá-lo. Algo que poderia destruir sua existência, que faria Aziraphale ficar sozinho no universo. 

Aquilo doía. 

Doeu mais ainda quando Crowley, em uma tentativa de deixar as coisas mais leves, ofereceu-se para deixar o loiro em algum lugar e Aziraphale, simplesmente, não poderia ir. 

Ele precisava digerir a ideia de que havia entregado para o ruivo uma arma engatilhada, e que ele apontaria essa mesma arma para a própria cabeça. 

_ "Eu amo você. Te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse universo inteiro. Te amei no primeiro momento em que nos vimos naquele jardim. Mas eu ainda não estou pronto. Admitir vai ser te perder, e eu não estou pronto para isso." _

Era amor em silêncio. 

**5**

"Vamos juntos para Alpha Centauri! Ninguém vai nos encontrar lá!"

Era a esperança em ficarem juntos para sempre. Era a esperança de escaparem do Armagedon, de uma guerra que nenhum dos dois tinha a menor intenção de participar. Era a esperança de serem felizes juntos, largarem toda aquela aporrinhação de fim do mundo e estarem só os dois. 

Para Aziraphale aquilo seria o suficiente, mesmo sem sushi, sem livros, sem crepes ou sem música. Se fosse com Crowley, ele estaria completo e satisfeito. 

Mas ele tinha que lutar. Ele não poderia deixar tudo para trás e não se importar. Porque ali estavam as coisas que eram preciosas para ele e para Anthony. Ali estavam as plantas, os livros, a humanidade que os dois haviam se esforçado tanto para ajudar a cuidar e destruir. As coisas que faziam parte da história dos dois. 

E, naquele momento, sabendo que era amor, Aziraphale jurou que faria de tudo para proteger a serpente do paraíso, o demônio que ele tanto amava. Ele faria de tudo para não deixar os olhos que ele tanto gostava perderem o brilho. 

Ele jurou que, se sobrevivessem, ele diria a Anthony que o amava. 

E, sem medo de estragar a narrativa, ele disse. No Ritz, depois de um brinde. 

**A vez que Crowley soube que era amor**

"Raphael?" A voz de Michael soou atrás de si e o arcanjo ruivo sorriu. Ergueu o rosto para saudar a companhia recém chegada e, sem nem perceber, seus olhos dourados se fixaram em um jovem principado, de cabelos loiros, pele que parecia tão macia ao toque e um sorriso que faria inveja a milhões de galáxias. 

A respiração de Raphael ficou presa nos pulmões e ele sentia o coração doer de uma maneira nova. Uma maneira boa. Ele jurou por Deus, em seu interior, que protegeria aquele sorriso para sempre. 

"Este é o principado Aziraphale. Ele é um dos nossos guerreiros, mas vai te ajudar a construir as novas estrelas." A voz de Michael era suave e o arcanjo tinha um sorriso nos lábios finos, como alguém que descobre um segredo muito bom e não pode dividir com ninguém. 

"Muito prazer, Mestre Raphael! Eu espero ser capaz de ajudar o senhor!" Ele sorriu para Raphael, e o arcanjo sentiu a necessidade de fazer uma galáxia só para aquele sorriso, só para os dois.

"Ah. Muito prazer, anjo. Venha, nós temos muito o que fazer e eu tenho um projeto novo em mente. Alpha Centauri, o nome. E você vai me ajudar."

Raphael soube, ali, que era amor. 


End file.
